1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interlocking release device of an interlocking device which locks a shutter release button and closes and opens a power switch in accordance with a position of a film advance lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An interlocking device is known according to which the rotation of a film advance lever a given amount from a housed position in a camera body, does not wind a roll film (the terminal position of this section is hereinafter called a preparatory position); and upon rotation of the film advance lever from such a perparatory position, the roll film is wound up. In the lever housed position the power switch of an automatic exposure control curcuit, or an exposure meter circuit, as the case may be, is opened and the shutter release button is locked at the same time to block a shutter release mechanism; and on the contrary in the preparatory position, the power switch is closed and the shutter release button is unlocked.
The above-mentioned prior art device however, has a difficulty in operation that when a roll film winding motor drive apparatus is mounted in the camera, it is somewhat troublesome to rotate the film advance lever from the housed position to the preparatory position. Another inconvenience of the device resides in the fact that, as the film advance lever is projected out of the camera body in the preparatory position, it may approach or strike the face of a photographer and disturb him at a critical time.